


The red string of fate

by Constellalune



Series: Lauki week 2020 [1]
Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Beating, Blood and Injury, F/M, Fluff, Kisses, Lauki - Freeform, Lauren Sinclair - Freeform, Making Out, Red String of Fate, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Spice, Torture, bc i TOTALLy dont have anything else to do, i tried., im gonna try the lauki week thing, kieran white - Freeform, lauki week, soft, this is a lil crap but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constellalune/pseuds/Constellalune
Summary: Day 01- Soulmate AU
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair & Kieran White, Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White
Series: Lauki week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966798
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	The red string of fate

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the Lauki week thingy and I thought, why the hell not;)

She is worried- she hasn’t seen him in 3 days. Some say he’s resigned, some says he’s on vacation, no one can be sure. He just vanished into thin air like the insignificant specks of dust the winds carry away with no one’s knowledge. 

If there was anyone who should know where he is, it should be _her._ But she doesn’t, she doesn’t know of any of his friends. Everyone is questioning now, after all, he _is_ her “boyfriend” but she doesn’t know. Kym pats her back and Will whispers comforting words to her, saying he’s an idiot for leaving someone so special. 

Lauren’s dream’s weren’t getting any better either. Every night, she sees someone with dark hair, calling out her name, so desperately, as if he’s in pain- as if he needs help, and then he throws a red string which she always fails to catch onto. The same dream the past three nights and tonight, it’s the worst. 

The man’s screams are loud, and he’s yelling in pain, he’s _begging_ her, “Lauren, please!” 

Lauren calls back this time, “Where are you?! I want to help you!” 

She thinks she will hold it this time. 

She hopes she will. 

She hopes to see his face. 

She doesn’t. 

\---------

Lauren groans as she sits herself up on herself, holding onto her forehead. She looks at the clock that sits on the nightstand and sees that it’s only 4AM. She doesn’t understand why she’s awake and why her heart hurts so, so much thinking of the mystery man. 

_Get yourself together, Lauren, he isn’t even real._

Despite trying to convince herself he wasn’t real; she couldn’t help but feel otherwise. On top of that, Kieran’s sudden disappearance was nagging her even more. Lauren looks around her room, and before she knows what she’s doing, she pulls off her nightgown, puts on a shirt and black pants. 

She stares at herself in the mirror. 

_What the hell am I doing?_

Instead of answering the question to herself, she climbs out of the window, slowly and steadily, making sure not to make a noise and makes her way out of the Sinclair mansion. 

\--------

Lauren looks down at her watch to see it’s been nearly an hour. Kieran spoke of the “underworld” the Phantom scythe had, a series of areas only known by the PS, disguised as normal areas. Not understanding where her legs were taking her, she continued walking, as if some place was literally _calling_ her to it; she didn’t have control of her own body. 

Finally, she finds herself in front of a building she’s never seen before, and as if she knew exactly where she was and how to enter, she kicks a piece of wood and creeps inside. She hears voices and wicked laughter, and shudders. Lauren doesn't like wherever she was; wherever her body- the man, had taken her. 

The laughter stops, and she hears a whip, yells- loud, painful. The man’s voice, the man’s yells. Her heart beats rapidly against her chest, in excitement but in fear and pain too. She hears another voice- an evil one. 

“Tell me who the hell the other half of Lune is.” 

Silence. 

Whip. 

Screams. 

Lauren flinches. 

Finally, the voice croaks, and her eyes dilate, 

“Rot in hell.” 

_Kieran._

\------

Lauren lets a few tears slip down her cheeks as she listens to his screams of agony, as he refuses so adamantly on not exposing her, as the cruel man laughs at his pathetic state, and stays frozen in her spot, her thoughts all over, like a string that’s been tangled up- a red string. 

Finally, the man says, “You really are one stubborn one.” 

Kieran doesn’t say anything and the man continues, “You’re lucky the leader doesn’t want you dead. But you shouldn’t put yourself on such a high pedestal, he wants you only because you’re his best asset, his stupid little pet. A monster like you doesn’t deserve to have any sort of pride.” 

He spits and she hears as his footsteps become less and less audible until it can no longer be heard. Her heart breaks as she thinks of the last line the man said. She wants to rip the man apart, she wants to give him a slow painful death, she wants him to _rot- ___

____

But not now. 

____

She first needs to get to him. 

____

Slowly, she stands up and makes her way to him and collapses in front of him. Kieran’s head hangs low and he is covered in blood. Tears threaten to fall down her cheeks but she blinks them away as she holds his cheeks to bring his face up. 

____

Kieran squints his eyes in confusion, “L-Lauren?” 

____

She nods, caressing his cheeks, and whispers, “Yes, Kieran. It’s me.” 

____

“N-no, you- you need to get out of here, he will be back- he will hurt you, please, Lauren, go.” 

____

Lauren shakes her head and slowly undoes the ropes, with a lot of effort, and finally, takes hold of his wrists, “I’m going to get you out of here.” 

____

“He’ll be back-“

____

She shushes him, “Just come with me, okay? You need to be treated.” 

____

Lauren helps him to his feet and they make their way to her house, although it was quite hard, with his weight and him groaning in pain every now and then, and telling her to leave him which she refuses, stubbornly. 

____

“You’re so stubborn.” Kieran sighs as he leans against her slightly. 

____

“Deal with it.” 

__\------_ _

Lauren pulls out a first aid box and tugs his shirt over his head. She first washes the blood off some of the wounds which weren’t too deep and didn’t require stitching and then dabs some alcoholic ointments on them, apologizing every time he winces a little. 

____

When it came to the deeper cuts, he tries to convince her that he could do it himself but she only shakes her head, “You’re weak and tired, and I bet you anything, you will look like an idiot trying to do it yourself, so let me.” 

____

He shuts up and Lauren smiles to herself, _Calling him an idiot or stupid works all the time._

____

After she’s done with the stiches, she sneaks her way down and gets an apple and a glass of water and commands him to eat and drink. 

____

Once he’s done, he thanks her but before she can reply and stand up from her position of kneeling in front of him as he sits on the bed, he continues, “But why? I thought you hate me. Wasn’t this your perfect opportunity to let me die?” 

____

Lauren thinks a little before replying and chuckles, “ _I_ am supposed to kill you, no one else-“ 

____

Kieran holds her hands in plea to stop, and a spark of electricity runs up her spine at his touch. She sighs and looks away, “This may sound silly, but can I ask you- do you believe in soulmates?” 

____

To her surprise, he nods, “I do, indeed.” 

____

“I-“ She doesn’t know how to word it, “I- I think- I think we’re-“

____

“We’re soulmates?” He asks, and smiles softly, playing with her fingers, “Oh, we _are_ darling.” 

__\------_ _

Lauren stares at him in shock, “You- you _knew?!”_

____

“Of course, I did.” He replies, casually, “My mother- she always spoke of soulmates. She always wished she met hers, but she never did, and every single day, she would hope that I would meet mine so she can watch her little boy fall in love.” 

____

She continues staring, incredulously, “And you’re so _nonchalant_ about this? Kieran, why the hell didn’t you tell me?!” 

____

Kieran’s eyes darken a little, “I assumed you were smart, Lauren. Tell me, who would want to find out her soulmate is the most dreaded assassin in the city? The one who _hurt_ her?” 

____

Lauren stays silent and speaks after a while, “But how did you know?” 

____

He shrugs, “My mother said _I would just know._ And she wasn’t wrong, I felt something, when we first met. You probably felt it too but just ignored it due to your disbelief in soulmates. Everytime we got closer, the dream- which I’m assuming you have too, of you throwing the red string to me, it never came. Every time we are apart, it comes back, as if it were calling us together again.” 

____

Her eyes widen as she listens to him, the tangled string in her head, untangling itself as she understands. He continues, “I’m sure you already know the theory of the red string and it’s connection to soulmates. I- I didn’t tell you because I, I just couldn’t bear the thought of hurting you more, I-“ 

____

Lauren doesn’t realize she has moved forward towards him while he was talking, “I’m so sorry for not telling you, I just-“

____

She’s now right in front of him and their noses brush against each other. Lauren places a finger on his lips and whispers, “Shh. You’ve no reason to apologise, Kier.” 

____

Their lips brush against each other. 

____

His breath is quick, and he can’t hold back anymore. 

____

Kieran slams his lips against hers and she sits on his lap, his hand pressing her lower back, brining her so close to him, they were like the closed mouth of a clam, almost inseparable. He sucks at her lower lip and she pushes him down on the bed. 

____

The kiss shows her all his memories- all the pain he’s been through and her heart _hurts._

____

Lauren traces the scars on his body, every single time he’s been hurt and she grits her teeth wanting to destroy everyone who has ever hurt him. He pulls her back into him and kisses her, and it’s full of love, passion. She pulls away and stares into his eyes, filled with lust, love and _want._

____

She kisses his neck, his collarbone, she makes it down to his abdomen and kisses all of his scars wishing and prays them to be long gone, and almost as if the god had heard her little prayer, the scars close, it’s healing- he’s healing. She leaves soft kisses and bites and the scars are all gone and he stares down at her, bringing her face close to his, “They’re gone. They’re gone.” 

____

With her, it seemed as if all those horrible memories were nonexistent. 

____

He pulls her in for a long kiss and he’s on top now, kissing her all over, “Thank you. Thank you.” 

__\--------_ _

They lay on her bed, both exhausted and tired but happy, content. Kieran hugs her bare body, and she rests her head and hands on his chest. 

____

“Lauren?” 

____

She hums in response, “You do realise they’ll come looking for me, right?” 

____

Lauren sighs, “Yes. Yes I do.”

____

He holds her face in his hands, “You can’t come back for me if they take me, alright? You can’t get hurt-“

____

“Kieran, no. That’s not how it works-“

____

“Lauren.”

____

“Kieran.”

____

She buries her face in his chest, and he places a kiss on her head, “I can’t lose you.”

____

“Neither I, you.” She murmurs then lifts her head to look at him, “We go down together, we get back up together. Okay?”

____

Hesitantly, he nods his head, and she pulls her pinky out, “Pinky promise?”

____

____

Kieran laughs, “Pinky promise.”

____

And they fall asleep together, ignoring their issues for the time being, their pinkies held tightly together by the, now, untangled invisible red string that connected and brought the two together no matter what. 

____

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing about soulmates and IT SHOWS.  
> The scene of the string being thrown was iNSpiRed by a part in the movie "your name". I just added a bunch of things I know about soulmates AND JUST PUT IT ALL TOGETHER IDEK.  
> I read this thing online where a soulmate can kISs tHe sCArs gOodBYe and that's how the scars vanished.  
> Also, the "you would just know" part was from In The Bleak midwinter when Anyas mother told her when she was little:))  
> i don't think i'll be writing anything to do with soulmates for a while lmao.  
> I hope you enjoyed it anyway!!


End file.
